Assassin's Creed: Destiny
by chinqs
Summary: Alex Lee-Nakanasa is a Canadian born Assassin, born into a family decsended from the Kenway line, fighting to find his way when the silent war between the Templars and Assassins has escalated to unprecedented levels. R&R. Part of the Assassin's Creed EU, Destiny Rising community.
1. Prologue

**A story like this has been in the works for a very long time for me, I've been wanting to do a full AC story, FOREVER.**

**For those of you who don't know me, I'm chinqs and I am a two or so year veteran on FF. I love writing, and aspire to be an author, playwrite or movie writer when I grow up.**

**Now this chapter is just a small teaser, it takes a while to put together a complex story like this, but review to tell me what you think of the concept! Thanks a bunch!**

**Disclaimer: Ubisoft own Assassin's Creed. **

* * *

_"So where do you go, on these... expeditions of yours?"__ asked Katie._

_I laughed nervously, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." The truth was too risky. I couldn't tell her, even if she was my best friend._

_"Who knows, maybe I might believe you?" Katie says laughing, but not as nervously. "Come on Alex, I've known you for 8 years, you can trust me!"_

_I sighed, "Lets just say I had a date with destiny."_

* * *

That was four years ago._  
_

Things were a lot simpler back then, I guess, but in retrospect, everything looks simpler when you're younger. Oh, how the times have changed. But to fully understand what I've been through, what my country has been through, what WE have been through, I have to start from the beginning.

I was born in Guelph, Ontario, on March 5th 1991, to Richard Lee and May Nakanasa, meaning 'the first one'. My father was raised in Cuba, but was from China, my mother was Native American, of the Cree.

My name is Alex Lee-Nakanasa, and I am an Assassin.

* * *

**Just a small teaser, think of it as a movie trailer! Any comments/reviews are appreciated.**


	2. A Death in the Family

**Hey guys, chinqs here with another chapter of AC: Destiny. Now, just to let you guys know ahead of time, this story will have slow updates, as I live a busy life outside of FF.**

**Anyways, the way these chapters will work is with a flashback to begin or end with, usually foreshadowing a later chapter, then to the normal story.**

**Disclaimer: Ubisoft owns AC.**

* * *

**Date Indetermined, 18:20 hrs**

**Location: Indetermined**

_"I DON'T CARE HOW IMPORTANT THIS DESMOND IS! THIS MISSION IS NOT WORTH IT!" I yelled, furious at my lack of knowledege on the latest operation._

_"He volunteered of his accord." The Mentor said, calmly, almost indifferent. "This is out of your hands, Alex. You have no idea the importance of Desmond, to the Order and to me. You yourself should know this."_

_"He is part of_ my_ team, and you're letting him walk__ right into an Abstergo trap, AND YOU KNOW IT!" I yelled again, slamming the phone down, and storming away._

_"Alex, wait!" she said, grabbing my arm and pulling me back. The Mentor was still on speaker phone._

_"Alex, I honestly don't give a shit about what your opinion on this is. I'm the leader of the Order and you will obey me!" he yelled._

_"What the hell does it matter to you anyways? We lose operatives everyday, its part of life! Who the hell is Desmond anyways?"_

_"He's my son."_

* * *

**June 8th 2008, 15:00 hrs**

**Location: Guelph, Ontario**

My father was a secretive man. He was an marketer for a rather large tech firm, so he was always away on business trips. My mother was a real estate agent, but she also used to work for the same company my father worked for._  
_

June 20th 2008. The day everything changed.

It was the last day of the school year, things were winding down, I, luckily had no exams. I was ready for the summer. Unfortunately, that summer I so longed for would never arrive and my life would change forever.

"Hey Alex! See you next year man!" yelled Jack from down the hall. I waved at him, as I closed my locker for the last time of my Gr.11 year. With my backpack on my back I started to head home.

My dad was at a marketing meeting in South Dakota, and even though it was in a remote place, he seemed to go there a lot. Whenever he wasn't there, he was on the outskirts of Guelph, where he worked. I never went, both parents forbid me from going to his workplace.

"Alex! You weren't going to leave without saying bye, were you?" yelled a voice from behind me, as I pushed open the door to walk out. I turned my head and saw my best friend Katie running towards me. She jumped into my arms hugging me. Her blonde hair tickled my nose.

"Well, I kinda wanted to get out of here... You know me," I said sheepishly. Most people thought we were a couple, and maybe we were. Our families were close, both of our parents knew each other since high school, and we had known each other since forever.

Katie laughed, then said, "Well, I better be seeing you later this summer, right?"

I nodded, walking through the doors, my best friend following closely behind. "I'm busy with track and swimming this summer, but I'll make time."

"You and your sports... What about your karate?" she asked.

"First of all, my dad insists I do all of these sports, its getting annoying." I sighed, reaching the sidewalk.

"Well, at least you're in good shape," she said, staring at me smiling.

I laughed, and kept walking. We walked in silence for the rest of the way home, just enjoying the freedom of finally being out of school. About five minutes later, Katie turned down her street, but not before yelling out, "Text me later!"

* * *

Living near your highschool has few perks, but the best is that getting home takes no time at all.

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled.

"Hey bud!" she yelled back, "I'm cooking spaghetti, tonight, my dad's coming back tonight too! Remember, you have to do your daily run."

I sighed, "Ugh. I was kinda hoping you'd forget." I walked up the stairs and threw down my backpack on my bed. I quickly changed into my running clothes, and ran down the stairs.

"Be back in thirty minutes or so!" I yelled, as I ran out the door.

Running was one of the only things that calmed me. Running through the streets of the neighbourhood that I grew up in, past my elementary school, past Katie's house, past Brad's house, my other best friend, past the park where I first learned to climb.

Climbing and running. My two best abilities.

Well, at least the two best the people actually know about.

As I ran I closed my eyes, and concentrated, whiping my mind of all things. When I opened them, my vision was black, except for the outline of objects, inanimate or animate. Most were grey or white, but occasionally I'd see someone who was outlined in blue.

This... Ability, that I had, I didn't know what to call it, but I had learned most of its secrets. I knew that blue meant that someone was a friend, red was someone that was potentially an enemy, and on the rare occasion, yellow, something I was tracking.

Looking up as I ran, I saw a group of teens form my school. It was the Waldorf gang. They thought they were so cool with their tattoos and just because they were all related some guy who worked for the corporate giant, Abstergo Industries. "Stupid thugs," I thought, as I ran closer and closer to them. They were outlined in red, which was perfectly normal, I was always scrapping with them in some way.

"Hey Indian!" yelled their leader, Ian, "Or should I call you Ching-Chong?" His stupid cousins and brothers all laughed. They were all huge, all brawn, no brain types, except for Ian, who was faster, but still just a stupid.

I slowed my pace to a walk and said, unfazed by the remarks aimed against my mixed ethnicity. "That depends, whatever one you can spell, you can use."

His face automatically went red. "Why you little..." he said.

"What, you gunna fight me?" I taunted, waving my hands towards me.

"I'm not." Ian said, as if suddenly getting an idea, "But they are." He pointed to his cousins Jeff and George the biggest of the bunch, and they walked forward cracking their knuckles.

"Its go time," I thought, activating my unique ability. The twins were no longer outlined in red, but now yellow, and I could anticipate their every move.

Jeff's yellow outline moved his hand in a right uppercut, and his real body beggan to make that move soon after. Unfortunately for him, I was faster. Much faster. I ducked, and did a simple sweep of his legs, knocking him down.

George yelled out in protest, as I saw his yellow silhouette charging towards me. I simply sidestepped, letting the 200+ pound seventeen year old, run past me, tripping over my outstreched legs.

Years of grueling training, under the brutal Sensei Takahashi, had attuned my reflexes to be near superhuman.

"Get him!" Ian yelled, pointing to some of his other cousins.

They circled around me, and this time it was my turn to make a move. I swung at the guy nearest me, with a right bolo punch, a lowercut to the chin. I instantly landed a hit, knocking him out.

"Come on!" I yelled. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a yellow silhouette coming at me with a roundhouse kick. I ducked and jabbed in a quick succession to his chest, leaving him breathless.

As soon as I knocked him down, another fist went hurdling to my face, but I ducked again and swept his legs. The poor kid tried to soften his fall by using his arm, but just ended up breaking it with a loud crack.

I disposed of the rest of the thugs in a similar manner very quickly, only one punch had landed, across my jawbone. I turned to Ian and yelled, "Just you and me now!"

He looked at his watch and smiled. "That's what you think, Assassin. Better go and check on Mommy." And he turned around laughing into the night.

"Mom!" I yelled, running back home, also pondering what Ian meant by calling my Assassin.

* * *

"Mom?" I asked as I walked through the already open front door.

_CRACK_

I looked down to see that I stepped on glass. Something wasn't right.

"Mom? Are you okay?" I asked more frantically.

The blinds were down, lights were off, and the entrance hallway was barely visible.

I walked over to the light switch and turned it on.

Immediately, the light illuminated the hallway revealing shattered glass, empty shotgun shells and bullet casings. There was also a streak of blood leading to family room.

I ran my fingers through my hair, confused. "What's going on? There must have been some sort of robbery."

My mind was going a mile a minute, my lifesaving skills kicked in. EMS. Police. 911. I need them. I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed in the 3 numbers that we were always taught to dial in case of an emergency.

But before I could finish dialing, a resounding crash came from the family room, snapping me back to reality.

"Mom!" I yelled, running down the hallway of my destroyed house. On the white walls, were bloody handprints, streaking and smothered. Bullet holes littered the walls, and glass was broken everywhere.

I ran through the kitchen, the fridge had a huge gaping hole in it, made by a shotgun. Groceries were everywhere, eggs split all over the floor, milk spilled, but most of all a dead body.

Words cannot describe the feeling that one gets after seeing their first dead body. Immediately your first reaction is to throw up, the feeling if nausea and sickness almost overwhelmed me.

The body of a rather large and burly man in his late twenties had his eyes open in shock, although I couldn't see what killed him. Against my stomach's wishes, for it was about to empty out it's full contents, I leaned closer to examine the body, and saw a gaping hole in his neck, what looked like a knife wound.

"What happened...?" I whispered to myself.

I looked over to the living room, and saw another body, this one female. This one familiar. My mother.

"MOM!" I yelled, sprinting to the body. A broken vase lay near by, she broke it to warn me.

"Alex," she whispered. She had a bullet wound to the chest, and was losing blood quickly. Her face was pale, and bloody but other than that looked fine. Almost like a normal day. "Alex, come closer." she whispered even softer.

"Mom," I whispered back, tears welling up in my eyes. I already knew the inevitable was upon me. My mother was dying. "Mom, don't go, please."

"Alex, you need to listen." my Mom urged. "Pay attention, this is incredibly important."

I nodded, tears threating to spill over and out of my eyes.

"Contact your father. Tell them that _they_ came, that _they_ are onto us. Tell him that I want to you go to the Farm." she said, "Take this." She slowly lifted up her hand, but on it was a bracer, leather coated with a strange insigna on it. I unstrapped it from her arm and put it on mine.

"Be careful, I love you, Alex, I..." And she closed her eyes for the last time.

"Mom..." I cried, and tears finally spilled over, falling like rain onto her bloody chest. "Mom!" I sobbed, falling over into her chest, holding her even though she would never come back. Never again could I hug her, tell her I loved her.

Never again would I celebrate Mother's day, nor Christmas or even Hallowe'en. My mother was gone forever.

I paid attention to the smallest details, a fly buzzing around, the small breeze wafting through the house, footsteps and the cocking of a gun in the background.

"Yes, let it end." I thought, "End this agony, KILL ME!"

As if the footsteps heard my thoughts, it said, "Now you die, Assassin."

"Assassin." I thought, still not knowing what that meant.

Suddenly a bang went off, but I was not dead. I lifted my head up from the body of my dead mother, to see a tall, hooded man, fighting hand to hand combat, with a knife. A knife that seemed to come straight from his wrist.

The man quickly defeated my would-be-killer, stabbing him in the chest. I instinctively threw up, all over the floor.

The man walked over, removing his hood to show a familiar face. "Yeah, that generally happens your first time. Don't worry, Alex, you'll get used to it." my brother said.

* * *

**Any comments are appreciated.**


	3. A Brother's Bond is the Strongest

**Hey guys! Just a few words before the chapter begins. First of all, thank you so much for all the reviews! Only one true full chapter and I have 9 reviews! Also, my story has been added to a community called "Meanwhile, In Another Place and Time", where I have been hired as staff and is managed by a writer named Evilgoodguy.**

**He has graciously agreed to become my beta reader, so expect less typos and more grammatically correct sentences!**

**Anyways, as you can see, I've added in the date, time, and location to every chapter and flashback.**

**This chapter is a bit of a short one, but nevertheless has action in it, also you get to meet Alex's brother!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, Ubisoft does.**

* * *

**August 8th 1996, 21:41 hrs**

**Location: Guelph, Ontario**

_"See this kid?" my Dad said as he showed me a long wooden staff, carved with a multitude of assorted symbols._

_I nodded._

_"This is called a gun, soon, you're gunna learn how to use this thing," he said proudly, looking over his shoulder, to my brother practicing with his own Chinese staff._

_"Bang!" I said laughing._

_"Not that type of that gun buddy," he said, ruffling my hair. "You're only five, so you're gunna use the small one, then you're gunna use the one that your brother is using over there, then a big one like mine!"_

_"Why, Daddy?" I asked, confused as to why I would even need to use one in the first place._

_"One day, you'll know son." he said, and walked away._

* * *

**June 20th 2008, 17:12 hrs**

**Location: Guelph, Ontario**

"Kenny-?" I said in surprise, for I hadn't seen my brother in a few months. "You... With the... What the hell?" I stammered.

My twenty-one year old brother had changed a lot in the last few months. He had grown his hair out, it was now held back in a small ponytail. He was wearing black jeans, but had a utility belt on with it, much like that of a police officer. He had on a black zipper hoodie, with a red inner lining and what looked like an eagle-beaked hood.

"Hey buddy, you alright?" he asked me as if it were just another family reunion.

"Mom's hurt," is all I managed to say, thinking about the body of my dead mother. No, not dead. She couldn't have been dead. This was probably all a prank or something. She can't have _actually_ died. Could she?

Kenny calmly walked over to her and kneeled down. "Thank you for your service, may you find peace in death. Rest in peace mother." He took two fingers and closed her eyes. A single tear fell from his eyes, but then my older brother firmly stood up with a tired expression on his face. It was almost like he was used to people close to him dying.

"She's not dead." I said firmly to myself, walking over to her body and shaking it, "Mom, wake up! Okay, you got me!" I said laughing, but the laugh soon died and tears spilled from my eyes once again. I felt stupid, a seventeen year old teenage boy crying his eyes out.

"Come on, I need to show you something," he said, walking away, out the door without a look back at me.

I remained at my mother's dead body, refusing to move.

"Alex, NOW!" my brother yelled, stopping and turning his head. "It's not safe here anymore, they _will_ be back! I know you're sad about her, she was my mother too! I promise you will have your revenge, but for now you have to save YOURSELF!"

"WELL I DON'T WANT TO BE SAVED!" I yelled, turning towards my brother, tears forcing themselves out of my eyes slowly streaming down my face, "She's dead Ken, she's dead..." I broke down, finally giving way to the flood of tears that I had held back.

A pair of arms came behind my and hugged me, comforting me. "I know its hard, it's hard for me too, but the time for grieving is not now. Dad still doesn't know and its not safe here anymore. Now get up, we need to go." Kenny said, pulling me up and looking me in the eye.

I knelt back down and whispered in my mother's ear, "I'm gunna kill the bastards who did this to you Mom. Every last one of them." I got back up, and wiped my eyes.

"You ready?" he said seriously.

I wiped my eyes again and nodded, "Yeah. Let's go."

He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder, "You know, kid, we got a lot to talk about-!"

The unmistakable sound of a car door slamming and the sliding of a van door came from the front yard.

"Shit." my brother said under his breath. "They're here already. How could they have found us so quickly?"

"Who's here?" I asked, but my brother waved me off, muttering under his breath.

He turned to me, reached into his hooded jacket and pulled out a gun.

"You remember how to use it?" he asked, obviously referring to the gun rage trips that our dad took us when we were younger. For 'hunting' he said it was for.

I shook my head. "What type is it?" I asked out of curiousity.

"Doesn't matter, I'll explain everything later. Promise. First thing, make sure the safety is off. You won't be able to shoot with it off. Cock the gun back, aim, fire. Simple as that." he said, pointing to the various parts of the gun. He flicked his wrist back showing the blade I had seen earlier. "You'll get one of these later. Now we have to move."

"Check the doors!" I heard someone yell, and the cocking of a gun.

"Just-like-that." Ken said sarcastically, "We have to move, NOW." He grabbed my arm and led me out the back door slowly and crouching slightly, and pulling a similar gun out of his jacket. He cocked back as well, after checking that his clip was full.

"In the treehouse!" I whispered, referring to the treehouse that our dad built for us when we were kids. Strangely he never let us use a ladder, always insisting that we find our own way up the huge oak tree in our backyard.

"Ladies first," my brother said gesturing to me, with a smirk on his face. That's typical Kenny for you. Even in a life and death situation, he never stops being the class clown.

"Shut up." I scowled at him and ran up the tree, grabbing the nearest branch and pulling myself up. The branch was about 10 cm wide and thick, and easily held my weight as I walked to a split in tree trunk and shimmied up to the opening of the treehouse.

"They've been here, judging by this idiot's dead body," I heard a voice say from inside the main house. He had a distinctly Italian accent. "That's why we send in the grunts in first."

"Emilio, he's bigger than you..." said another voice, laughing, this time with no accent, "Come on, let's check the back." I could hear the footsteps coming over into the tree we were hiding in.

"Ken-!" I began to whisper, but he shushed me and pulled out a silencer from his belt, much like that of a police officer or soldier. He screwed it onto the barrel of the gun and aimed at the man who was just exiting our house onto our deck. He also handed me a silencer and I copied him, screwing it onto the barrel of my own gun.

"When I shoot, his partner will react almost instantaneously, so you need to take him at out the same time," he said without taking his eye off his target. He lost all sarcasm in his voice, all jokes were gone. Even when we were kids, Kenny would be Kenny until it was time to get down to business, then he was very serious.

I nodded, nervous. In a matter of two hours my life had been turned upside down, now I was about to kill someone.

"Ready...? One, two, three!" Kenny said and fired his gun, hitting the man straight in between the eyes, instantly killing him.

I let my ability wash over me and aimed at the glowing red target who had come to investigate his fallen partner, and shot.

Almost immediately he dropped dead, and Kenny quickly jumped out of the window of the treehouse landing perfectly on his feet, despite the fact that we were 15 feet up. He ran over to the bodies and checked to see if they were dead, and then gestured for me to come over.

I exited the treehouse and jumped off the tree from a slightly safer distance. "Its not going to be safe for long, we need to get out of here." Kenny mumbled as he searched the pockets of the dead bodies.

Looking closer at the dead bodies of our would-be assailants, I noticed a strange, but familiar symbol one that I had seen in history class before.

"Templars! The Knights Templars!" I yelled, but just as soon was laying on the ground with my mouth covered by my brother.

"Do you want to get killed? You need to watch what you're saying kid, or you're gunna get us both killed!" he grumbled, lifting his hand off my mouth, "Sorry I had to be so rough, but these next few moments are crucial. They're gunna be back here to finish up the clean up. We're leaving."

Kenny handed me a wad of cash and the Templar's cellphone, and pulling out the keys of his own pockets. He ran out to the side gate and checked it with his gun up, the gave me the okay signal and I ran over to the driveway.

"Seriously? You rode your bike here?" I half-laughed, talking about the black Yamaha motorcycle that my brother so dearly loved. But it was different now, on the side was a stenciled symbol that looked almost like an arrow and said under it "Nothing is true, everything is permitted. Rien n'est vrai tout est permis."

"I don't go anywhere without my baby. Come on, I brought an extra helmet. We _really _have to get out here man." Kenny said, putting on his own helmet, and revving the engine.

I hopped on and took one last look my house, where my mother lay dead. "I'll get them, Mom." I thought as we sped away down the street.


	4. The Revelation Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Ubisoft owns AC.**

* * *

**March 21nd 2008, 10:06 hrs**

**Location: Guelph, Ontario**

_"Now, coming up to the end of the Crusades, it looked as if the Holy Lands were going to be lost, and as a result of this, faith and support for the Knights Templar began to fade. As the Templars were mainly used as an elite fighting force in the Crusades, the order began to fall apart." said Mrs. Redy, as she droned on and on about the Crusades and their effect on modern society._

_My phone buzzed, and I carefully pulled it out of my pocket, unlocked it and looked at the screen._

_"1 New Message" it said._

_I sighed and looked at Katie across the room, shooting her a dirty look. She smirked at me back, but almost immediately turned back to the front._

_"And that is why, Alex, we don't text in class!" Mrs. Redy said, causing the whole class to erupt in laughter. I looked over to Katie again, who shot _me_ a look saying, "You idiot..."_

* * *

**June 8th 2008, 19:26 hrs**

**Location: Guelph, Ontario**

"Kenny, where are we even going?" I yelled, as we sped down the highway on my brother's favourite motorcycle. Normally, at such speeds, we wouldn't have been able to talk to each other, but Kenny had had one of his friends install a radio in the helmets.

"We'll get there when we get there, in the meantime, let's talk," he said, "I know you have a lot of questions-"

"Damn right I do," I said, under my breath.

"-but you have to understand generations of us have worked to keep this a secret, from you, and the rest of the world. One day, you were supposed to know. But not like this." he said.

"Know what?"

"Alex, there was a reason Dad was so tough on us when we were kids. Mom would've been the same if she hadn't retired from the Order." Kenny said, swerving the motorcycle to avoid a large semi.

"Kenny, what the _hell_ are you talking about?"

"Think about it Alex! You've been trained your whole life! " Kenny said ,his voice full of what sounded like pride but mixed in with sorrow.

I remembered all the activities my Dad made me do as a kid, and still continue with now. Kung Fu. Running. Climbing.

"Have you ever wondered why you could anticipate things before they happen?" Kenny said softly.

"How-?" I stuttered.

"Because I can do the same things." Kenny said, "But you're going to be better. Better than Dad, than Mom, better than me, better than ALL of us combined. Alex you're a third degree black belt and you're only seventeen! But why? Because you, Alex Lee-Nakanasa, are an Assassin."

I thought back to my fight with Ian Waldorf, and realized something. "He called me an Assassin!" I blurted out.

"Who?" my brother asked puzzled.

"Waldorf," I said in disgust.

"Son of a bitch, he knows," Kenny swore, "Did he say anything else?"

I shook my head and just asked, "But what does that mean...?"

"It means you are one of us, whether you like it or not! For hundreds, nearly thousands of years our family has kept the peace. We protect those who are innocent, and bring justice to those who deserve it." Kenny said, exiting the highway and entering one of the backroads.

He slowed a down a bit as the roads began to turn into gravel, and the trees began to thicken as we went deeper into rolling plains and scenery gave me time to think. Contemplate on what had just transpired over the past few hours.

Kenny eventually stopped his bike near what looked like an old, worn down farm. "Follow me." he commanded, "Keep your gun ready."

I nodded, then finally spoke. "So, us... Assassins. We just go around and kill people then? Did we kill JFK? Lincoln? Thomas D'Arcy McGee? And who were the guys back at home?"

"I'm not a historian-" Kenny began, but I interuppted him with a snort and mumbled, "Sure know a lot for someone who isn't a historian..."

"-and I'm not the one who is supposed to tell you all of this. Reagan will fill you in when we get inside." Kenny finished, as we waded through the sea of grass, towards the dilapidated farmhouse.

"And that's just what you think. There's so much more to this, even _I_ don't know. And I know everything!" He added with a laugh.

I sighed and shook my head, typical Kenny, lightening up the mood with a few jokes.

The fields seemed to go on forever, the whole expanse was at least 200 meters long and wide, and was filled with tall brown grass. On the edges of the fields there were tall oak and birch trees in the surrounding area, where Kenny had left his bike.

The whole scene made for an inredible picture, the sun was setting at the perfect distance, the sky tinted orange with the black night creeping. The light from the setting sun cast a beautiful shadow on the farmhouse, which we continued to walk in silence towards.

_Crack._

I whipped my head around towards the road which we came in and saw that Kenny's bike was gone. I thought I saw a tree branch rustle, but dismissed it as lack of sleep, and was about to turn back when suddenly a red laser appeared on my jacket, targeting my chest.

"Uh, Kenny?" I whispered, "Help me!"

"Shit." I heard him say from behind me. "They think you're the enemy. Drop your gun and hold your hands up high."

I did what he told me, and I saw his own hands fly up. But he had one finger on his wrist, the one with the knife, pressing a button that had a similar, if not the same, laser targeting system. He flashed it multiple times in a sequential order, as the one on my chest flashed along with it.

Kenny finally finished, then dropped his hands, and the light disappeared from my chest.

"Sorry, we have snipers posted in the trees. Step exactly where I'm stepping, look at my footsteps and step directly into them. Don't want you blowing up on your first day," he smirked.

He began to take a strange and windy path towards the farmhouse which was actually very nearby. We were in the middle of nowhere, and night was fast approaching, wolves and bears would be prowling soon enough, so getting inside was a priority.

"Instead of walking this way, why don't we just walk there?" I asked.

"We rigged the grounds so we wouldn't all get ambushed or something like that. Walking straight there would seem like the most obvious way to get there, the enemy wouldn't even see it coming." Kenny said, without taking his eyes off the path only he could see. "Let's see if you can figure it out little brother."

"How am I-?" I began to ask but Kenny had already ran towards the farmhouse, and before I knew it, he had disappeared into the night. "Of course you left me."

I looked for Kenny's footsteps, but I couldn't seem to find them as I was only following where he walked, not his acutal footsteps.

"I could ask the snipers for directions..." I mused to myself, but then realized that was probably not the smartest idea seeing as they had just tried to kill me a few moments ago. I looked up to the sky, the stars were just starting to peek out of the clouds, but the moon was shining brightly in the night sky.

I searched my pockets for something, anything, that I could use to help me. I found a pebble that I had picked up earlier on my jog. I rolled it around in my hand then threw it a meter ahead of me.

The pebble landed safely on the grass several steps ahead of me.

"Huh. Maybe this will actually work. Ha, Kenny thought he'd left me behind," I chuckled to myself.

I took a step forward, taking my eye off of the pebble when the ground erupted. The force of a landmine exploding before you for the first time can't really be expressed until after your ass has been blown a few meters from where you stood. I noticed the burned dirt searing pain into my skin. Landing on the hard-packed ground felt much better by comparison, but I was still going to feel it in the morning.

I glanced around and saw Kenny laughing. I would have said something but my ears were ringing so loudly that I could barely hear what I was yelling at him. He disappeared into the sea of grass once more.

"Dammit." I said under my breath.

I needed another way over. But how? I closed my eyes and concentrated, then re-opened them and activated my ability. But everything was black. There was no sign of anything that could help.

I turned it off and swore under my breath. "This is so STUPID. Why couldn't Kenny just tell me what to do? But how did he get through?"

_"Because I can do the same things!" Kenny said, "But you're better. Better than Dad, than Mom, better than me, better than any of us will ever be!"_

"I'm better. What if there's more to my ability?" I thought to myself. I concentrated and turned it on again, everything turning black once more. "Come on..." I said clenching my teeth. I concentrated hard on finding the bombs in the ground, "Show me a path!" I yelled in frustration, and I saw a flicker of yellow in my peripheral vision.

I concentrated harder visualizing what I wanted. My vision flickered and when I opened my eyes again, there were multiple outlines of yellow in the grass, all identical rectagular shapes. They were also roughly spaced out very evenly.

"Gotcha," I said, and began to maneuver my way around the landmines. I looked up to the trees and saw blue silhouettes of people in equally separated trees. It took my less than five minutes to get around all the mines planted in the ground, and make it to the farmhouse.

The outside had dark wooden planks on it, but through the gaps you could see metal, and with my ability, you could see invisible lasers that went off when unauthorized personel entered the building. The building itself was rather tall, taller than an average pine tree. The door looked normal except for the keypad near the middle. Other than that though, it looked like an old abandoned farmhouse.

"What is this place?" I wondered aloud.

"That my friend, is the Farm. Canadian Corps of course." I heard a voice, with a British accent from above. I saw a hooded man sitting on top of the barn, crouching. Behind him was a wind vane in the shape of an eagle. He leaped off and landed on his feet.

"How did you do that?" I asked sceptively.

"Basic high altitude landing technique, you'll learn it soon rookie," he said, "I'm Tom. And no, I don't have a last name, and yes, I'm from England. Now let's get inside. I could never understand how you Canadian's stand the cold nights."

"Its June..." I said. From up close, I noticed he was wearing an almost identical jacket as my brother, except the hood had blue and red stripes running down the 'beak' of the eagle.

"Just a bit of humour mate. But seriously, we gotta get inside, if you die, it's my ass on the line," Tom said, "Kenneth told me you already developed Eagle Sense. Even _I_ only have Eagle Vision still. Lemme see you crack this code."

He gestured to the keypad, but I had no idea what to do. So I just blindly sat there staring at the pad, wondering what Eagle Sense even was

"Eagle Sense! E-a-g-l-e space S-e-n-s-e!" he said spelling it out for me, as if I was stupid. "Do you know what that is?"

I shook my head.

"Oh you idiot," Tom said under his breath, "That thing where you close your eyes, and then you open it and everything is trippy? Yeah, you know what I'm talking about now don't you?"

I rolled my eyes, but realized he was right. I turned on my ability, what he called 'Eagle Sense', and looked at the number pad. Certain numbers stayed the same, but some were finger printed red, and I knew that those were the keys I had to press. But in what order?

"Yes, what order shall you take?" Tom said laughing.

I ignored him and punched in 1,9,0,4 but that didn't work. I tried 4,0,1,9 but that didn't work either. "Come on..." I said, as I punched in 0,9,1,4 and the number pad made a beep, and the door went click.

"Congrats, third time's the charm." Tom said, and opened the doors.

The light from inside almost blinded me, the outside being so dark. But when my eyes adgusted I saw that the inside of 'The Farm' was totally different than what the ouside looked like. First of all, the wooden doors on the outside were reinforced with steel, and by the looks of it, it was pretty thick.

The inside was the designed like a small airport hangar, I had seriously misjudged it's size. The roof had a few sunroofs which were ironically letting in moonlight, but most of the blinding white light that had blinded me earlier was coming from numerous flood lights installed on the ceiling.

]The building was filled with rows of computers large desks beside them. The whole left side and right side of the room were filled with them, leaving an open walkway leading to a spiral staircase going up and down. Almost every computer was filled with a person typing furiously or talking on a bluetooth head set.

At the far end of hangar was a gigantic screen that showed a world map, the background was black with the continents outlined in green. All across the map were scattered dots, some blue, some grey and some red. The biggest blue one was in what looked like South Dakota, and there was another blue dot right were Guelph was. Another blue dot was situated in Australia, and a few others in Europe. There was one blue dot each in Africa, South America and Asia.

But the blue dots were seriously outnumbered by the red dots, which were seriously outnumbered by the grey dots.

"Those are the fallen camps, the blue ones are the remaining ones. If you look in Dubai, that's where we used to have headquarters," I heard a familiar voice say from behind me.

I turned around and saw Kenny looking up at the screen, but he wasn't the only person. Beside him was an older white man, in his early fifties, the sides of his hair was greying, but other than that he was in shape. He laid a hand on Tom's shoulder.

"You asshole!" I yelled at Kenny, "You left me out there!" I punched him in the chest, but immediately regretted it as almost a dozen red light appeared on my chest again.

The man lifted his hand, and the lights disappeared, and turned to Kenny and shot him a stern look.

Kenny just shrugged his shoulders and laughed, "I told you you could make it kid, they say the fastest way to learn is on the job."

"That's enough Kenny," the man ordered, and turned me, "You must have a lot of questions. My name's Walker Thompson, I'm the Mentor around these parts."

"Mentor?" I asked puzzled. Walker's voice sounded vaugely familiar, as if I had known him in a distant past. They began walking towards the staircase and I followed suit.

"Rueben will explain everything. Except the Purge thats Walker's job," Kenny said, looking at Walker.

"December 1st 2000. The Great Purge. We lost so many, even the women and children. Many were my friends." Walker spoke with the type of sorrow I knew only came from a great tragedy. "Right after we had lost our Order's mentor, the Templars somehow found our bases, our camps, our homes! They killed them all."

Walker closed his eyes and a single tear fell down his face.

"Walker escaped by fighting his way through the Templar strike team. You're never going to find a better marksman than this guy right here," Kenny nervously laughed. "Come on, let's leave boss alone, I'm gunna introduce you to a friend."

* * *

**More to come next chapter. Comments are greatly appreciated.**


	5. The Revelation Pt 2

**Hey guys! Sorry to keep you waiting so long for a chapter, this ones been in the works for a while now. After this, Alex will be doing a lot more assassin-y type things, so be ready! **

**At the end of the chapter, we shift to the modern time, and the POV will change to 3rd person. From this point on, all modern say will be in the third person point of view, and the flashbacks will be Alex telling the story in first person.**

**Thanks to all the new readers, reviewers, and my beta-reader evilgoodguy!**

**Disclaimer: Ubisoft owns Assassin's Creed.**

* * *

**Date Undetermined, 11:09 hrs**

**Location: The Farm, South Dakota**

_"Why do we do this to ourselves?" I asked Rudy and Jill. "Why subject ourselves to a life of secrecy, a life of _killing_?"_

_"We kill only to preserve peace. We kill to subdue the Templars." Jill said confidently._

_"Not quite," I said in a reassuring tone. Teaching initiates was probably one of my favourite things since my induction. Reminded me of my roots. "But nice try nonetheless, Rudy?"_

_"It is our duty, as Assassins, to create peace, not only within the world, but within ourselves. To achieve this peace it is necessary to contradict our own philosophies." Rudy said, reciting the Revised Codex._

_"Exactly." I smiled, pleased with my students._

* * *

**June 8th 2008, 20:37 hrs**

**Location: The Farm, Ontario**

"Down this way, watch your head," Kenny said leading me down the spiral staircase. "Don't worry about Walker, he's usually a cool guy, just don't bring up the Purge with him. Touchy subject."

We reached the end of the stairs and turned left to a dimly lit corridor. There was no noise whatsoever coming out from the hallway. I looked to the other side, still following my older brother, and heard the distinct chatter of many people and the clanking of pots and pans. "Uh Kenny, are we going the right way?" I asked.

"Yup. Other side's the kitchens, then further down there the dorms. Rueben likes to sit himself up in the Archives, although he claims it's 'cuz he's near the weapons storage." he said without turning his head.

"That's where we're going then...?" I asked puzzled.

"You betcha."

We continued to walk in silence down the long corridor. The floors were cement, lit with flickering florescent lights on the ceiling. There were many doors walking down, each being labeled with an A or a W followed by a number. It seemed to go for another hundred meters then split off after that.

"Lets see... Rueben likes to sit in A-201, he likes his World Wars..." Kenny muttered under his breath, as were walked past W-9, sublabel SIG-Model Assortments.

He stopped abruptly at a door and opened it, "Come on, you have a lot to learn."

I sighed, "Great, just got out of school, now back to learning."

* * *

The room was relatively small. A single desk and lamp lay on the far right corner, it was the only light on in the room. A computer and laptop sat near it, however, both were on their power saving modes. The walls of the room were unpainted, although unseen, due to the rows upon rows of filing cabinets. On top of the filing cabinets lay wooden bookshelves, completely filled.

A largely built man sat at the desk, completely oblivious as to what was going on around him. He had shortly cropped brown hair, and what looked like a growing beard. He sat analyzing an old scrap of newspaper.

Kenny cleared his throat. "Rueben, I brought someone to see you."

The man moved his head and waved his hand over, "Ken, look what I found!"

Kenny rolled his eyes ad gestured for me to come over. "Yeah man, whats up?"

"Okay, so you know all about Adam Cassel and his adventures in London right? Justinien and the bunch?" Rueben said excitedly, without looking up, without even noticing my presence. "Of course you know, anyways, I found an article about the London Tower bombing that they did! Incredible..."

"Woah cool..." Kenny said, facepalming, "Anyways, Rueben look up!"

He looked up, he looked to be in his mid to late twenties, around Kenny's age. "Woah dude, you didn't mention anybody being with you."

"Yes I did, you were too busy being a bookworm and peeing yourself over a newspaper, now down to business. Alex, this is my friend -and the Assassin's biggest nerd- Rueben Hastings. Rueben, this is Alex, my little brother."

Rueben's face immediately broke out in a smile, "Nice to meet you, I've heard so much."

"Can't say as much for you," I laughed, shaking his hand. "To be honest, can't really say much about this place in general."

"That's why I took you here Alex," Kenny said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "If its ancient history, to the war on terrorism, Rueben's the guy to talk to. And by that I don't mean the boring history from school, I mean the history _nobody_ knows about. The way it really happened."

"And on that note, get out." Rueben said bluntly, "I'm teaching."

Kenny patted me on the shoulder, "I'll bring some food later, it's been a long night little brother." And he turned and walked out.

* * *

"So," Rueben began, rolling up the newspaper and putting it back in it's tube. "How much do you actually know about us?"

"Next to nothing, Kenny ran me down with a quick lesson on the way here," I answered, scratching my head.

"Sit down, we're gunna start from the start now." Rueben said, pulling up a chair. "I guess you could say it began before history even began. Adam and Eve."

"The two naked people from the Bible?" I asked, "Sorry, not religious."

Rueben laughed, "They were definitely real people if that's what you're asking. Long ago, thousands of years ago, we were not the only sentient species to roam the planet. In fact, you could even say that we weren't even sentient back then. Merely slaves, to a race far more powerful than ours, Those Who Came Before."

He paused to take a drink, then continued, "They had us build Temples and cities and monuments in their name, they were far more powerful and advanced than us. But they were less in number."

"Wait, then how did they control us?" I asked.

"Wait, wait. I was getting to that!" Rueben yelled, "Anyways, they created pieces of technology, far more advanced than we could dream of inventing. These bits of technology we call 'Pieces of Eden' or PoEs. They allowed the First Civilization to control us. But Adam and Eve were hybrids. A mix of human and First Civilization DNA, and this allowed them to resist the PoE's power and start a rebellion."

"So they were the first Assassins then?"

"In a way I guess, but not officially. They began a war, a war that last ages and left both races weakened. But the war kept the First Civilization from noticing that something bigger was upon them, and a terrible catastrophe occurred. Now our historians- including me- believe that it was some sort of solar flare that left the Earth unstable, but it doesn't matter. Many of Earth's species went extinct, and the world began anew, with Humans and the First Civilization working together."

"But they don't exist anymore."

"That's correct. The war and the solar flare left the First Civilization so crippled that they eventually became extinct..."

Rueben continued on, explaining how the First Civilization preserved themselves by breeding with humans, creating hybrids who possessed a special sixth sense called Eagle Sense. These hybrids eventually lost touch with their First Civilization DNA, except for a select few, and these were the one who formed the Assassins. The Order of the Knight's Templar however, was formed when Cain - one of the sons of Adam and Eve - killed his brother, in order to obtain the Apple of Eden.

"The Templars seek to create a perfect world, but do so in a manner that controls and oppresses people. We as Assassins believe in free will and this is why we oppose each other." Rueben finished.

We sat in silence for a few moments, as I thought about what I had just learned. It was obvious that the Templars needed to be stopped, there was no doubt about it. But there was one nagging question on my mind... "If we are still fighting a war, how comes I've never heard about it before?"

"The Templars keep a very tight hold on the media. Plus they stay hidden in plain site, using our own Creed against us."

"Hidden? How?" I asked.

"Have you ever heard of Abstergo Industries?" Rueben asked.

I nodded, remembering Ian Waldorf and his gang.

"The whole company, which had become a corporate giant, is just a Templar front. Many, if not all its employees know of our battle, and yet choose the Templar side, and their sheer numbers and power is what is making us lose this war." Rueben got up and stretched, looking at his watch. "It's nearly ten, we still got a lot to do. Follow me."

He walked out of the room and down the hall, all the way to A-111. He pulled out a key and unlocked the door, leading to a much larger room, lit by flourescent lamps hanging from the ceiling. The doors were greeted by two statues of men.

"Alex, I'd like you to meet Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad and his son Darim Ibn-La'Ahad, probably two of the most prominent Assassins in the 11th Century. Altaïr himself wrote the Codex that set the foundation for all future Assassins, we still use some - if not most - of the techniques developed by him today."

"So I'm just gunna go off a hunch but, I guess he's important right?" Alex joked.

Rueben laughed, "I see you have Kenny's humour. And yes, he is _very_ important. The Order's leader, William Miles, considers him the wisest of all the Assassins to ever lived. But we have more statues to visit." He walked out, leading me back down the corridor, but not as far as the WWII room, instead bringing me to A-151, and opening the door to yet another large room.

This time I was greeted by a man and a woman statue. "Who are they?" I asked Rueben.

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze and his litttle sister, Claudia. He single handedly (well almost) eliminated the Templar threat from Italy and the Ottoman Empire, establishing a formidable Assassin presence in Europe. He also worked closely with Leonardo da Vinci to re-write a revised Codex."

"And his sister?"

"She was the 'behind the scenes' help. She aided Ezio in the restoration of their Villa in Monteriggioni, as well as helping to run the Brotherhood while Ezio left to Constantinople. Miles considers him the most agile and skilled of all Assassins."

I nodded. This was all a lot to take in, but given the circumstances... I needed to avenge my mother.

"One more statue to visit Alex, follow me." Rueben said, exiting the room and walking further down the hall, closer to where we started in the World War II room.

We stopped at room A-181 and walked in. Like the two other times before, I was greeted by a statue of a young-ish looking man, however, he was much more built than Ezio or Altaïr. Instead of waiting for Rueben to speak, I walked up to the pedestal and saw the name Ratonhnhaké:ton. My heart leaped.

"You can read it, can't you." Rueben said with a smile, crossing is arms and leaning up against the wall. I swallowed and nodded.

"He whose life is scarred." I said quietly. My mother taught me Cree when I was younger, and some of my friends taught me a bit of Mohawk. They were surprisingly similar.

"Scratched, actually. That's the literal translation anyways. Kenneth said the same thing. Looks like you guys are both rusty on your Mohawk." Rueben chuckled.

"What happened to him? Why have a name like that?" I asked, both scared and intrigued at the same time. Was this the man that Kenny had mentioned earlier? "Could we actually be related?" I thought.

"He was raised by a single mother. His father... was an outsider to the tribe. Both of our tribes, if you catch my drift."

I thought for a second, then realized, "His father was a Templar!"

Rueben nodded, "Ratonhnhaké:ton's father was a Templar, yes."

I looked back at the pedestal. Under the name Ratonhnhaké:ton was an inscription saying:

_Ratonhnhaké:ton_

_Also known as Connor_

_Assassin from 1772-Death_

_Mentor of American Assassins from 1782-Death_

_Rest in Peace_

"You and your mother's side of the family are directly related to him. At some point in history, Connor's relatives migrated to Canada and joined the Cree. Kenny has investigated this thoroughly, but still hasn't found your direct ancestor. Now before you ask how we know that you are even related in the first place, let me explain." Rueben said. "You see, there's this incredible machine called the Animus. We stole the designs from the Templars back in 2005, and our tech experts have been making upgrades ever since."

"So what does it do? Takes you back in time?" I laughed nervously.

"Well... yes." he answered. "Kinda. Come on, follow me. I'll show you our resident Animus."

* * *

The room was actually rather small, but there was extensive security measures guarding the room. Upon entering the room, there were two guards, both clad in full tactical gear, armed with military grade rifles. A biometric scan and I.D. card was needed to pass them. Once in, another two guards, less heavily armoured frisked you and put you through a metal detector. Throughout the room were cameras, catching every angle missing nothing.

The room itself was like a gigantic laboratory, all white, lab benches and tables with various devices on top of them.

In the centre of the room was a very peculiar looking device. It looked much like a chair, but had a headpiece at the top which definitely was not a feature on the ordinary chair. There were three scientist-looking men and women in the room, either inspecting the machine or filling out reports at the lab benches.

"Our Animus has been upgraded by the Order's head technician, Rebecca Crane. We actually only got our hands on the blueprints for it a few months ago, but she claims that she can do a lot more with it." Rueben said.

"Is she here? Because maybe she can actually tell me what this damn thing does!" I said frustrated. It seemed with these people, extracting answers was like walking on water. Near impossible.

Rueben looked surprised, but his face lightened up. "No, I haven't even met her. She lives down in the U.S. helping at the original Farm. And as for the machine..."

I looked at him expectantly.

"It might be best if Yuri explains it. He's our head of genetic memory up here." Rueben said, gesturing to the closest man in a lab coat. He had shortly cropped greying hair, and a chinstrap beard. He looked at me as if there I was something to be pried open and looked at for knowledge, not a human being.

"Ah, you must be Alex, I presume?" Yuri said with a slight Russian accent. He extended his hand towards me. "I work with your brother from time to time, my name is Yuri Vershinin."

I shook it, and Rueben said, "Alex, there's some things I have to do. I think Yuri will complete your introduction, Kenny should be by here soon. You have a long day tomorrow. See you around." He turned and walked out of the door.

Yuri waved to Rueben, and turned to me, sitting down at one of the tables. He gestured for me to sit down as well, and I did. "So Alex, do you know what a memory is?"

"Uhm, something you did in the past, that you remember now?" I guessed. The question was rather random, but then again nothing compared to the rest of the day. My heart sunk, as I remembered earlier today. "Mom..." I thought. The only thing that kept my from collapsing and breaking down is the promise I made to her, to avenge her and kill whoever was responsible for her murder.

Yuri's chuckle broke my thoughts. "A recollection of past events to be exact. But that's not the point. What if I told you that you could not only access the memories of today, as in the years you've been living, but the memories of the past. Your ancestor's memories."

"That's impossible," I immediately said bluntly.

"And yet, you stand before the very machine that allows us achieve such wonders. Think about it Alex. Isn't it impossible that you can detect a hidden landmine with your vision alone? Impossible that we have been waging a war for thousands of years without a single word on the news? In our reality, Alex, the impossible becomes possible." Yuri said.

"How-?" I stammered, not knowing how he knew about my so called, 'Eagle Sense'.

"Kenny made us all watch, he thought he would 'show you off' were his words." Yuri smiled, "I must say though, you were very impressive. Out of my eleven year working at this establishment, you've mastered the mines the quickest. But anyways, back to the Animus."

"This machine allows you to access the genetic memories stored in your DNA, and relive them as your own. Abstergo thought it very useful to use these memories to get PoE's, trying to trace them back to ancient times." Yuri said, "They started testing the machine in the 1980's starting with Subject 1, one of their own employees."

"The machine itself doesn't sound all that bad..." I mumbled to myself.

"That's because it isn't! If released commercially sold to scientists, researchers and universities, the information that could be uncovered would be incredible. However, prolonged exposure to the Animus results in what we call the Bleeding Effect." Yuri said, and before I could say anything continued, "Your mind begins to get confused as to which memories are yours, which memories are you ancestors and eventually lead to insanity."

He walked over to one of the computer screens on a lab bench across the room, I followed.

"Here. Look at the footage that we have uncovered on Subject 1, back in 1981." Yuri said, pointing at the black screen. A large Abstergo logo appeared on-screen with a light blue background.

The image flickered and the screen turned black once more, showing only the date and time of the recording: November 24th 1981.

_"Subject One, what is your name?"_

_"Harold Driever. 38 years old."_

_"Who is your ancestral link?"_

_"Moises Fernandes, Spanish Conquistadors."_

Subject One's voice was happy and upbeat, the researcher's cold. The screen flickered again, again only showing a black screen and a date: January 5th 1982.

"_What is your name?"_

_"Uhm... Mois-Harold. Harold Driever."_

_"Who is your ancestral link?"_

_"... Fernandes. __Moises Fernandes_."

Subject One's voice was strained this time, his voice still had that happy tone, but was beginning to fade. The screen flickered, showing a date of February 18th 1982.

_"Subject One, what is your name?"_

_"Moises."_

_"No, it's Harold."_

_"Oh, yes. I knew that."_

_"Who is your ancestral link?"_

_"..."_

_*Ahem* "I said, who is your ancestral link?"_

_"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es usted? Sácame de aquí!"_

The recording abruptly ended.

"What happened?" I asked, turning to Yuri.

"Harold killed himself with a nearby pair of scissors after destroying the recording machine. The Templars kept him in for weeks at a time, his brain could not distinguish between memories of his life, or his ancestor's life." he said, looking away. "That is the one danger of the Animus. Such a beautiful device, one that could change the world forever, being misused for evil. It is truly shameful... Anyways, would you like to give it a try?"

I sat astonished. "The Animus? !" I sat for a second, thinking about the recording I had just seen, thinking about the things I could discover in this machine. "I could use some new fighting techniques, Rueben did say that Ratonhnhaké:ton was the greatest fighter the Assassins had ever seen..." I thought.

"Let's do it."

Yuri smiled, and called over the two other workers, one man and one woman. He let out a quick flurry of Russian and the other two scientist got to work, flicking various switches and configuring various controls on the computers. After a few seconds the Animus' headpiece began to glow and the fan turned on.

Yuri turned to me, "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, let's do it!" I said excitedly. Half-running towards the Animus, and sitting in it. The HUD lit up with LED lights and the graphic user interface popped up on screen.

A strand of DNA appeared on screen, as the Animus began analyzing my DNA. Many of the the strands said "Memory Locked" and thus could not be accessed.

"What does that mean?" I asked, "How comes those memories are locked?"

"Your subconscious would reject it. Your body couldn't handle going straight into a such a traumatic or emotionally strong memory. We'll start from the beginning, start at the basics. Hopefully this works." Yuri said, with a quizzical look upon his face.

A weak electrical shock surged through my body, giving a jumpstart to my nerves, and my eye blanked.

* * *

The room was blue. Just blue.

"Where am I?" I thought.

"The loading screen." Yuri's voice emanted throughout the room, which seemed infinite. "The Animus is just preparing the training program, that's all. Now lets see..."

"Huh." I thought, walking around. The room- if you could even call it that now - had a flat floor, odourless, and from what I could see, all blue. "I like what you've done to the place!" I yelled at Yuri.

His laughter resonated throughout the room. "Here we go Alex."

The room flickered, and I felt my body grow smaller. "WOAH!" I yelled, as my hair began to grow out more, my skin became darker and my clothes began to morph into what looked like some sort of brown fur.

The room began to change as well, trees began to sprout from nowhere, the ground turned into dirt, and wierdest of all, small children sprouted from the ground.

"Welcome to Kanathséton, Connor's village in the early 18th Century. You'll be reliving his childhood memories for a bit." Yuri said, his voice fading.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton! Come on!" one of the children yelled.

I waited for Ratonhnhaké:ton to move, but he didn't. The Animus began to turn red, and I panicked and ran. Suddenly, the red flashing stopped, and the kid yelled at Ratonhnhaké:ton to keep going.

"Wait a second..." I looked at my hands, and saw they were small, the skin a light mocha colour. "Woah. I control him! This could be fun..."

* * *

**September 1st 2012, 18:12 hrs**

**Location: Hidden**

"I think that it's safe to say that my first day with the Assassins was far from uneventful. However, compared to the adventures, the events that were to unfold, it was nothing," Alex continued, sitting on an old dusty couch, re-telling the story of his first day with the Assassins.

"But still, it was one of the most traumatizing days of my life. My mother dead, being thrust into a war that I never knew existed... The Animus. It was really all a lot to take in. I was, afterall, only seventeen," he concluded, rubbing his eyes and shutting off the voice recorder. He knew that someday, after _this_ was all over, he memories would be useful. Alex just didn't know why, or in what way, but they would be used.

Getting up from the couch, he walked over to the near-empty, dilapidated closet that he called a pantry and opened it. He stood for a second thinking to himself, musing over how much things had changed. Not only was he a near master Assassin, Alex now was 5' 11'' with a hastily trimmed beard, and what little baby fat he had before was now gone.

"I've changed so much from that day..." he chuckled thinking to himself, "Four years changes a man, and the world with it. Only a few months ago, I was training new recruits at the Farm... and now..?"

Alex looked around at the beat up shack he was staying in and sighed, "And now I'm on the run."

* * *

**Next chapter, we'll delve into Alex's memory some more, but not too far back.**

**However, I do have a question for you guys (and girls, if you're reading). Would be up to seeing more Animus stuff, with a different ancestor perhaps?**

**Thanks guys! ~Chinqs**


	6. Escape

**New chapter everyone! Thanks for bearing with me, and waiting for so long.**

**Once again, thanks evilgoodguy aka Jarred for being my beta reader, and giving me great advice. Check out his story on his page, entitled Assassin's Creed: Rising Sun: War. We share the same universe so Alex and co. may make a cameo (hint).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins Creed or Bill Miles.**

* * *

**Date Indetermined, 12:00 hrs**

**Location: The Farm, South Dakota**

_"Tom? I guess I'm still stuck with you, aren't I?" I chuckled. _

_"Kid, you're never getting rid of me. Deal with it. Anyways, who's this?" Tom said with a smile, his head nodding to the man beside me. "And why is our P-7 team only three members?"_

_"Tom Middleton, this is Seth O'Leary. Seth, Tom." I gestured. "And we only have a team of three for now, our last member is due in a few months."_

* * *

**August 24th 2012, 15:54 hrs**

**Location: The Farm, South Dakota**

"Why do we do this to ourselves?" I asked Rudy and Jill. "Why subject ourselves to a life of secrecy, a life of killing?"

"We kill only to preserve peace. We kill to subdue the Templars." Jill said confidently.

"Not quite," I said in a reassuring tone. Teaching initiates was probably one of my favourite things since my induction. Reminded me of my roots. "But nice try nonetheless, Rudy?"

"It is our duty, as Assassins, to create peace, not only within the world, but within ourselves. To achieve this peace it is necessary to contradict our own philosophies." Rudy said, reciting the Revised Codex.

"Exactly." I smiled, pleased with my students. "Now, for tomorrow, I want a short 500 word paragraph summary on the dangers of a POE and what you should do if you find one. See you tomorrow."

I turned and sat down on my desk, as my two initiates walked out of the small classroom that was allocated for me. I sighed.

Four years. Four years since the Templars came and destroyed my house, killing my mother. Four years since I joined the Order that would forever change my life. Four years of life and death moments, stealth, black operations, covert missions and killing. So much had changed.

"If the old me saw me now..." I chuckled, but was suddenly interupted the soft, but annoying ring of my phone. I checked the caller ID, as only a few people had this number.

"Unknown number..." I mumbled to myself, hitting talk and putting the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I asked.

"Alex? Alex, is that you?" whispered a man on the other line. It was a voice I hadn't heard in a long time, but was instantly recognizable.

"Bill?" I asked, the _de facto_ mentor of our Brotherhood. It was unusual for him to call me, out of my four years in the Brotherhood, and last two down at the main Farm, I'd only met Bill two times; both of those being very limited.

"Alex, thank God. I don't have much time. You need to evacuate the building. Invoke safety protocol seven , you have 50 minutes." he said hastily. I could hear commotion and clutter crashing in the background, as if he was packing an emergency bag and destroying evidence at the same time.

"Bill, what the hell is going on?" I asked. Safety protocol seven was part of a series of protocols invoked after the Great Purge, specifically designed to protect the future of the Brotherhood itself. It wasn't the prettiest of protocols; the very act of invoking it splits up the Brotherhood.

"There's no time to explain, make sure your phone is secure and wait for my text. Assemble your team and evacuate the whole damn building. We've been comprimised." Bill said hastily, hanging up.

I sprung up out of my chair, grabbing my teaching bag along the way. I knew this was no time for questions, even if this was a drill it had to be taken seriously. As I ran out of my classroom I pressed down the number 1 key on my phone, speed dialing my brother who was currently placed back home.

The white walls of the underground hall blurred as I ran past empty room upon empty room, waiting for Kenny to pick up. The Brotherhood had lost so many in the past few years. Death, desertion, capture. These plagues haunted our Order, and refused to leave. The rooms used to be filled with children whose families were devoted to the cause, but now... They were just gone.

After a couple of rings my brother's voice finally spoke through my phone. "Hello?" he asked.

"Kenny, its me. Invoke safety protocol seven, we're comprimised. Orders from the Mentor himself." I said, still running down the hall towards the PA speaker. "No time to explain, just do it. Keep your phone nearby, I'll be in touch."

"'Kay." his voice said about to hang up, but soon added, "Hey. Be careful okay?"

"Always am." I replied, and hung up. Finally reaching to PA system motherboard, I removed the battery out of my phone, stuffing both into my pocket. This way, nobody could track me. I picked up the microphone and said, "This is Alex L-N, invoke security protocol seven, this is NOT a drill. I repeat, invoke security prtocol seven." I hung up the microphone and ripped it out of the wall, tossing it into a trash chute.

I ran up the stairs onto the main floor, which was much like the Farm back in Guelph. Except with the security protocol in affect, all the computers were shut down, the big screen static and people running around gathering into teams of four.

Teams of four... That was the basic idea for Security Protocol Seven...

* * *

**April 9th 2009, 9:00 hrs**

**Location: The Farm, Ontario**

"Security Protocol Seven. This final and most important protocol is only to be used in the most _extreme_ of situations. I emphasize _extreme_ because it involves extreme secrecy, and a split from all contact from the outside world." said Rueben.

"So what does it do exactly?" I asked with a puzzled look.

"Basically, you split into teams of four," Rueben started, "These teams are pre-made when you move to a certain farm-!"

"-who's on my team?" I interuppted rudely. I covered my mouth and smirked, "Sorry."

"Me, Tom, Kenny and, of course, you." Rueben chuckled, "That's why we were the first to meet you last year. Anyways, as I was saying, the protocol has us drop everything and take only the essentials, then leave the compound and go underground."

"We just get up and leave? Why?"

"In case _they_ find us."

* * *

"Alex! Alex!" yelled a voice from across the room. I couldn't see who it was, but I knew it was Tom, his British accent emanting throughout the throng of Assassins struggling to find thier teams.

"Tom, meet me outside in 15!" I yelled.

I raced to my room, pushing through the ever thinning crowd of fellow assassins, who were gathering into their assigned groups and fleeing the Farm as quickly as possible. Everybody had planned for a day like this, but certainly no one had ever wanted it.

_Click!_

My door clicked open after a hasty finger scan and swipe of my I.D. card. My room was relatively small, and relatively empty. The door-facing wall was plastered with posters of various enemies that I had made over the years, the pictures ranging from various mugshots, to candid photos taken by myself. The wall by my bed was largely naked, its blankness staring me in the face, save for the lone _Spiderman_ poster above my pillow.

Directly across from my bed was my small, personal work desk which was littered with papers and a computer screen with its screensaver still running. The wall above my desk was dominated by a large world map, with photos, newspaper clippings and most importantly, strings connecting the two items across the globe. "Shit." I whispered under my breath, commenting on the heap of papers that was my desk.

The Templars would be here any minute, and the papers could not – would not – fall into the hands of my enemy. I looked around my room, eventually finding my emergency backpack. I quickly opened it, stuffing the papers into the already full backpack, and sticking a memory stick into my computer.

"Alex! I'm gunna need a bit more time!" yelled Tom, through our radio. I could hear the cocking of guns and the clinking of ammunition in the background.

"Yeah, me too!" I laughed, "Having a bit of trouble here-"

"And that ladies and gentlemen, is why women are superior to men," laughed a familiar voice over the radio. I recognized it at once as Laurel, the only female member of our team. "What's that saying again? Boys and their toys?"

"Shut up Laurel, we're trying to concentrate," I mumbled in an annoyed voice, as I copied file after file from my hard drive. Being team leader, I should have been the first one to be ready; instead our newest member was finished on time. Laurel only joined our team a few months ago, but we worked well together, like family. She was the sister I never had.

"I'm just saying, I was ready, while you ladies are still doing you hair," she chuckled, "Anyways, I'm at the rendezvous point, waiting for Seth and you guys. LN out."

"Done! Alex, I'll meet you at the rendezvous point. TM out." Tom said curtly, turning off his radio.

I looked to my watch checking the time, as the last of my files transferred. Five minutes to full lockdown. I flexed my arm, unsheathing my hidden blade. I carefully cut open the case of the computer. "That's it…" I whispered to myself, proceeding to rip out the hard drive and crushing it under my boot. I had to make sure the Templars would not get the information on my computer.

I got up and tore down all the maps and photos of my 'gallery of rouges', as Kenny called it, then proceeded to shred those as well. Ripping open the doors of my closet, I grabbed my hoodie, emblazoned with the colours of the Canadian Assassins. "Done with my stuff, ALN out. Rendezvous in 10." I said into my radio to anyone still listening.

I began to walk out of my room, lifting the hood over my head and took one last quick look into my room. "How things change…" I thought to myself, before turning around and sprinting towards my team.

* * *

"Fifteen minutes late! Wow Alex, that must be some sort of record!" Laurel said with a gigantic smile on her face, her auburn hair glowing in the afternoon sun. She had her crossbow in her right hand, her left hand holding on to the strap of her backpack. Laurel was known throughout the Farm as the most deadly silent killer, her crossbow being her favourite weapon.

Tom was standing to her right with a rather large backpack filled with assorted weapons, leaning up against the oak tree that stood atop the hill.

"Ha ha, very funny," I said, climbing the hill that my two partners were standing on. "Tom, you good?"

"Yeah, just waiting on-!"

"-YAHOOO!" yelled yet another familiar voice from down the hill. I looked behind me and saw Seth, the last memeber of our team, hurdling towards us in a jet black Jeep. "LET THE PARTY BEGIN!"

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Seth, would you please stop fucking around? This isn't a drill, we need to get out of here. Now." I said through our radio link. Being 19, Seth was the youngest of our group, and definetely the most irrational. But the kid had a way with machines like I'd never seen before.

The Jeep came to a halt beside me, as Seth answered, "Sorry, you know me and baby here," sarcastically looking around to check if no one was there, he whispered, "We kinda get carried away."

"Like I said, boys and their toys," Laurel said rolling her eyes, and walking towards the Jeep.

"Awe comeon, can't we have just a bit of fun?" Seth complained sarcastically, removing the keys from the Jeep, then proceeded to aid Laurel in packing the trunk. "Boss? Please?"

"No. And Seth, I thought told you to stop calling me Boss," I sighed, taking off my own backpack and tossing it in the back seat of the Jeep. Much like the motorcycles that Kenny and I rode to the Farm back in Guelph, the Jeep was stenciled with the Assassin symbol and the motto underneath.

"We gotta spray paint this over when we reach the safe house," Tom said calmly, noticing me looking at the arrow-like symbol. At 29, going on 30, Tom was the most experienced - and oldest - of our group, he'd been preparing for a situation like this since I was in elementary school. He walked over to the car, opened the back door and found his seat. "It's a shame really. I liked the 'tats."

"I'm just surprised the Seth hasn't complained about painting his car over, all he does is brag about this damn thing," Laurel said, sitting beside Tom in the back. "Isn't that right buddy?"

"Shut up Laurel, Boss said it's time to be serious, so lets be," Seth mumbled, finishing packing the trunk. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"Agreed," I said hopping in the Jeep, as Seth started the automobile, "We have a lot of ground to cover."

* * *

**September 1st 2012, 18:15 hrs**

**Location: Hidden**

Alex rubbed his temples, and sighed again. He found his mind wandering to the two young students, Jill and Rudy, and how traumatizing the whole experience must have been for them. It was such a terrible thing to do to young children, leaving them away from their family to face the world on their own.

He chuckled, thinking, "They're not that far off from myself..."

"What's so funny?" Laurel said, tying her hair up, and squeezing the excess water out of her hair. It was evident that she had just taken a shower.

"Nothing, just thinking. Where's everybody else?" Alex asked, as she plopped beside him on the dilapidated couch. They were in a safe house, just outside of Omaha. Not the nicest place, but it was safe.

"Seth went out to get some groceries, Tom's taking a nap." Laurel replied, looking outside at the falling autumn leaves. "Alex?"

"Mhm."

"I miss him," Laurel asked, her voice close to breaking.

"Who, Seth?" he replied, with a smile looking at the closest thing he had to a sister.

Laurel choked out a laugh, "No idiot, you know."

"I do too, but he's out fighting his own battles," Alex answered calmly. He knew of course who she was talking about the first time, but Alex always believed that a little humour could go a long way. "Don't worry. He'll be fine."

"I hope so," Laurel sniffled, wiping a single tear from her eye. She choked out another laugh, "Ugh, I feel stupid. "

"Like how?"

"We're currently being hunted down by men and women who are trained to hunt our kind, and I'm sitting her crying over _him_. It's just so girly." She replied, looking into Alex's eyes. "Do you miss her? Katie, I mean."

"I-!" he began, before his phone began to ring. He picked it up and looked at the caller I.D.

"William Miles."


End file.
